


One Night in Detroit

by BoomerBuzzard



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lolicon, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomerBuzzard/pseuds/BoomerBuzzard
Kudos: 20





	One Night in Detroit

"Please… stop."

"Do you want to die, K1T-3?"

"No. I don't want to die."

"Is your programming telling you to say that?"

The android stayed kneeling before the man.

"Answer me."

The android scowled.

"Answer me!"

K1T-3 lunged at her owner's hand, teeth bared and armed outstretched. A hard strike to the back of the head stopped her dead in her tracks. 

"You made a bad choice, K1T-3. Now you need to be punished."

\---

The automated car drove through the outskirts of Detroit, the rotted remains of an old suburb long since abandoned as the money dried up and the population dwindled and scattered to the winds. Trees swayed in the gentle breeze as snowflakes drifted in the air. 

The man sat quietly, a bundle of white cloth splattered with blue splatter marks lying on the floor in front of him. The only sound was the gentle hum of the engine as it drove on the icy street.

The car stopped in front of a small manor, far out of place from the earlier wooden houses. This was an example of the New Modernist style that had become popular around 2029, a house built of black and white minimalistic rectangles and plenty of glass.

The man left his car, cradling the object in his arms like he was hauling luggage. Drops of blue left a trail behind them. 

The man rang the doorbell and waited. At the door was a small android, with shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes. A pair of fangs poked out cutely from beneath her pink lips.

"I'm here to see Carson," the man said.

The K1T-3 silently nodded as her LED spun on her temple.

"This way please."

The pair walked through the nearly bare hallway, the only decorations were black and white paintings in the style of Piet Mondrian. They stopped before a sliding door, the only way in and out of the workshop, a sight the man was all too familiar with.

In the organized room, under surgical lighting stood Carson, tinkering a K1T-3 arm.

"Back so soon," Carson asked without looking up. "I could swear you enjoy breaking your android more than having her serve."

The man said nothing, only dumping his belongings onto the table with a dull thud.

"Not much for conversation are we? Let's look at her this time."

The K1T-3 was badly damaged, blue blood pouring from her mouth. Her nose was bleeding profusely, but not from the large scar on it. No, it was clearly broken. Several open wounds across her back, stomach, and legs left the fake skin around them a milky white.

"Pretty heavy damage this time. I'll have her fixed up by next week."

The man left without a word and the car drove away.

\---

K1T-3 awoke what felt like several hours later, her injuries gone. K1T-3 sighed and felt blessed; Carson had fixed her and made her whole again, his wisdom and skills beyond her understanding. She looked into the mirror, the same large scar that made her special among the rest. She had forgotten how she ever got it, but whatever it came from, she knew that Carson liked it.

The rest of the K1T-3 were weird (at least to her); they all looked like her and had her name but they didn't have the scar. Because of that, she knew she was Carson's favorite. Why else would he make so many of her? And their personalities were a joke, they couldn't feel the same way she did.

K1T-3 slid off the cold metal table, uncaring about her nudity. When she was with Carson, he would allow her to be nude, not like the man. As she stepped into the hall, the sounds of smooth jazz drifting in from the living room. 

The living room was much like the house, black and white tiles, a white leather couch with black throw blankets, and the same white paintings with black lines in the hall. Even the fireplace was an open black rectangle built into the white tile wall.

K1T-3 peeked in from around the corner and found Carson sitting on the couch and surrounded by her doubles. He was dressed in a pinstripe vest and pants, sipping freshly poured wine. A group of K1T-3s was fawning over him like a rockstar or more aptly worshiping him like a god. Two sitting by his feet, one by his side, one leaning against the couch, and one in her underwear, pouring the wine.

Carson looked over and found K1T-3 staring at him, blushing cutely.

"Time's up girls, you have chores to tend to." 

The K1T-3s moaned and complained like kittens but with a wave of his hand they scurried off into the other rooms. Carson called over K1T-3 with a look and a smile, a smile that almost melted her.

She kneeled before, her head lowered in reverence. Carson chuckled and tilted her head up, the LED on her temple glowing as red as her cheeks.

"I see you're awake. How do you feel? Nothing unusual?"

K1T-3 shook her head. 

"Come sit in my lap, kitten."

K1T-3 obeyed, sliding into her creator's lap. She could feel the warmth of his body flowing into hers, how his strong hands carefully wrapped around her, and ran down the small of her back.

"Out of all of my girls, you've been my favorite kitten."

If K1T-3 could faint, she would have done so right then and there. Instead, she just looked up at him with renewed admiration and love. To hear such a thing was a divine experience for the android, something the human couldn't experience (not like Carson would care to experience).

Carson admired K1T-3s tender little body, how soft and warm her synthetic skin felt. He leaned closer and kissed her on the lips, probing her small mouth with his tongue. K1T-3 flinched but he held her close, running a hand down her chest and into her lap. He gave her thigh a little squeeze and slid a pair of fingers between her wet lips.

"Aaaah," K1T-3 moaned breathlessly, her LED flashing red. "What are you-"

"Shhh. Just relax."

He used his thumb to rub her clit as he fingered her cunny. K1T-3 leaned back, clutching onto his vest tight to keep balance. She spread her legs to make her more comfortable, giving Carson a better view of her little body.

He loved how cute the young androids could look and who could make one to his tastes better than himself. Carson unzipped his pants and freed his manhood. K1T-3 gasped at the sight of it, long and thick like a table leg.

"Kitten, I'm going to put it in, okay? You better be ready."

K1T-3 nodded and spread her pussy put for her master, tiny pink lips shimmering with juices in the light.

Carson slipped in with ease, just as he designed her to. The smooth velvet insides were comfortably tight, almost like a real child's. 

Unlike a child, K1T-3s wouldn't fight back or cry. A guilt-free fuck. But this one was different, she was as eager as she was scared. Unlike the faked reactions, this one showed signs of deviancy even after every repair, building onto the last.

"I'm going to start moving, kitten. You better be ready."

"Anything for you!"

Carson took it slow, taking his time to savor the android's cunny. He could feel his tip just kiss her cervix before he slid back out. In and out, in and out, her cute moans and panting only making him harder.

He pictured K1T-3 as a real little girl, at least for a moment. The feeling of doing such a thing to an innocent child was immaculate.

He began to pump into her faster and faster, the sound of sex mingling with the sounds of a saxophone solo. K1T-3 started to squirm, trying to match Carson's thrusts and mirror his movements. Carson admired her enthusiasm and kissed her on the lips, sending the girl into ecstasy. K1T-3's pussy clamped down onto Carson's rod with as much force as her little body could.

"I'm gonna cum inside, okay kitten?"

K1T-3 didn't reply, she was too wrapped up in her own orgasm to even think. The LED was so red and flashing so much, it looked like it was going to burst into flames.

Carson raised K1T-3's little hips as high as she could go, stared at her right in the eyes, and pounded her cunny like a jackhammer. If K1T-3 was having the best orgasm of her life, then this blew it out of the water. Carson's powerful thrusts and piercing glare sent shivers down her spine. Her pussy held him like a vice as she swore her body was going to break.

Carson grunted as he came, filling K1T-3's tiny womb so full of cum it began to pour out. He pulled out slowly, wanting to relish in the afterglow of filling a little girl to the brim.

"Kitten, clean it."

He held his manhood up to K1T-3's mouth. Her tiny little pink tongue lapped up the cum with as much gusto as she could but she couldn't last too long.

"It's alright kitten, you can sleep if you need to."

Carson grabbed a throw blanket off the couch and draped it over her. He stroked her hair, a smile forming over her face as he did, and watched as the LED went back to a soft blue.

"Girls, call up my client. Tell him that K1T-3 is going to stay here for a while. I think she'll be more comfortable here…"


End file.
